


All Apologies

by MissKittyFantastico



Series: Down for the Count [14]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Apologies, Other, Polyamory, Seth is kind of dumb, explaining polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKittyFantastico/pseuds/MissKittyFantastico
Summary: Seth asks some things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place in the weekend before tonight's Raw and probably around the same nebulous space that "Love Again" takes place. Because I just really wanted to write Seth not getting poly.

“So like, you’re with both Finn and Bayley?”

Sami practically spat out his water as Seth asked him that question casually in catering. “No, no,” he insisted as security walked by, then dropped his voice when he was out of earshot. “Uh, who told you that?”

“Relax Sami,” Seth sighed as he swiped a brownie off the table. “I’m not gonna tell anyone. I just… I overheard Bayley confronting Braun last week.”

Sami tried his best to hold back a groan at that admittance. He had a bit of a freakout when Bayley told the whole story of what had happened between her and Braun, but his immediate worry was that Braun was going to out them. Not that Bayley had accidentally outed them to the entire locker room. “Did anyone else hear?”

“Not that I know of.”

“Okay good,” Sami sighed in relief as he walked towards an empty table. “I just… I don’t want it to become an issue.”

“Still, two people at once,” Seth asked, following Sami. “That’s a thing you can do?”

Sami raised an eyebrow at that as he sat down. “Yeah… Plenty of people do it. Or even more than two. You never with Roman and Dean…”

“No, no, no, no,” Seth interrupted. “God no. Well, I thought about it.”

“Uh huh.”

“Still,” Seth piped back. “Like two… all the time?”

“It’s not all sex, Seth.”

“But like, you’re dating the both of them. And it’s no problem?”

“Nope, but it involves a lot of talking to each other.”

“And Bayley’s whole ‘best friend’ thing with me?”

“She’s not flirting with you, if that’s what you’re about to ask. That’s just her.”

“What about Sasha?”

“What about her? Ask her yourself.”

“Huh.”

A silence fell over the table as Seth cleared his throat and scratched his beard. Sami sighed as he leaned on his fist. “What else do you want to ask? Because I’m not answering anything about my sex life.”

“No, not about that,” Seth admitted sheepishly. “Just… How is Finn doing?”

Sami blinked at Seth a bit, taken aback by his question. “He’s been alright. Rehab’s going well and he’s been back and forth between here and the UK a lot. He’s been kind of quiet about his rehab status lately though, so I don’t really know when he’s coming back.”

Seth fell quiet again as he looked down towards the table, tapping his fingers on his chair. He took a deep breath and looked back over at him. “I’m really sorry, Sami.”

“For what?”

“For injur- For SummerSlam, I guess,” Seth admitted. “I already feel bad enough about it, but I didn’t think it was keeping him away from anything important.”

“So why do you think I came out to challenge you the night after?”

“I just thought you were really close friends.”

Sami snorted and buried his head in his hands. “Good lord, you’re fucking dense.”

“Though, really. I am sorry.”

“Yeah well,” Sami sighed as he patted Seth on the shoulder and stood up. “I’m not going to be the one you have to apologize to.”

With that, Sami went off to find Bayley to see what her plans for after the show were, leaving Seth with his own thoughts.


End file.
